Chug and Friends: Chug and the Special Letter and Other Stories Transcript
Here is Seth Cvengros's fourteenth full movie, told by George Carlin. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Scotty (from Chug and Friends) as Douglas) *Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Donald *Shyla (from Chug and Friends) as Oliver *Dan and Phil (from Chug and Friends) as Bill and Ben *Buster (from Chug and Friends) as BoCo *Millay (from Chug and Friends) as Mavis *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Reverend Lovejoy (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *The Refreshment Lady (from Chug and Friends) as Herself *Postman Pat (from Chug and Friends) as Tom Tipper *Constable Jones (from Chug and Friends) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman *Standard Gauge Coaches *Standard Gauge Freight Cars *Standard Gauge Cabooses *Standard Gauge Breakdown Cranes *Old Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Duke *Garry (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *Old Chuff (from Chug and Friends) as Skarloey *Little Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Peter Sam *Randy (from Chug and Friends) as Duncan *Oldy (from Chug and Friends) as Rusty *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter *Narrow Gauge Coaches *Narrow Gauge Freight Cars *Narrow Gauge Breakdown Train *Narrow Gauge Cabooses *Georail (from Chug and Friends) as Devious Diesel *Bobby (from Chug and Friends) as George *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Little Boys *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Bob (from Chug and Friends) as Toad *Nelson (from Chug and Friends) as S.C.Ruffey *Dallas (from Chug and Friends) as D261 *Buttercup (from Chug and Friends) as Daisy *Slip Coaches (from Chug and Friends) as The Slip Coaches *Annie and Hallie (from Chug and Friends) as Alice and Mirabel *Annabelle and Isabella (from Chug and Friends) as Isabel and Dulcie *Paul (from Chug and Friends) as Stepney Transcript *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug and the Special Letter and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scene opens to the sheds where the engines are finding it hard to sleep) Chug and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Narrator: One evening, Chug brought his last train to the junction. Ronald was glad to see him. (Chug arrives, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach into Santa Rosa station to meet Ronald, three mail cars, and a caboose, and Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina) *Ronald: Are you on your way to the big station, Chug? *Chug: Yes I am. Why? *Ronald: Because I'm going there too. *Chug: I think something's up. *Narrator: Old Chuffy looked up in the sky. *Old Chuffy: What?! Where? *Chug: Not up there, down here. *Narrator: Laughed Chug. *Old Chuffy: How come something be up when it's down? *Narrator: Chug was too excited to explain. *Chug: Bust my buffers! Look over there! *Narrator: Millay, Buster, Dan, Phil, Scotty, Shyla, and Andrew paraded past. (the engines pass by) *Scotty: Good evening, you three. *Narrator: Whistled Scotty. *Andrew: Aren't we all a fine sight? *Old Chuffy: Very splendid indeed. *Narrator: Admired Old Chuffy. *Buster: Sorry we can't stop. *Millay: Miss Bertha wants us all together at the station. *Thomas: What is this about? *Narrator: Asked Chug. *Driver: Miss Bertha has a plan. *Narrator: Answered his driver. *Driver: Come on. *Narrator: So they followed the other engines to the big station at the end of the line. (Chug, Ronald, Old Chuffy, their coaches freight cars, and cabooses, hurry to the big station) *(Engines whistling) *Miss Bertha: (Michael Angelis's Voice) Silence! *Narrator: Called Sir Topham Hatt. *Miss Bertha: I have an important letter to read from a little girl who is five years old. Dear Chug and all the engines, please can I meet you? My friends say they would like to meet you too. You can come to my house for tea, but my mummy says there aren't any railway tracks in my house. Can you come to the station instead? Thank you very much. It seems... *Narrator: Continued Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: ...that there any many girls and boys who would like to meet you. Therefore, we are all going to the big city faraway. *Engines: Hooray! Hooray! *Narrator: The engines whistled. *Miss Bertha: (Michael Angelis's Voice) Silence! Other engines will be working here while you were away so please show them what to do. *Narrator: As Jerome and Travis are going to the big city, Chug and Shyla practice with some other coaches. (the engines are shunting some coaches) Thomas grew more and more excited. Too excited for his own good. *Chug: I'm glad I'm a splendid engine. (Chug and Shyla pass with some coaches) *Narrator: He puffed. *Chug: Miss Bertha thinks I'm really useful engine. I had a race with Garry once. I whooshed through the tunnel and stopped in inch from the buffers. *Narrator: Then Chug made his mistake. *Chug: Just like this! *Narrator: He boasted. *(Chug bursts into the buffers, hits through a fence, rolls down a slope and smashes into a wall) *Shyla: Oh no! *Dan: Yuck! *Phil: That is not appropriate! *Narrator: No one was hurt, but Chug's front was badly bent. They telephoned to Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I'll send up the workmen. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: But if they can't mend Chug in time, we'll have to go to the big city without him. *Narrator: Poor Chug. (birds are tweeting around Chug's head, and with his tongue sticking out, his eyes spin round as Chug cries in his Spongebob Squarepants's voice before a voice says 'All that glitters... ...is not gold.') 8:00 next morning, the engines waited at the junction. Old Chuffy and Ronald were each on a car, and Steve had pushed them into place behind Dave. Jeffrey, Greg, and Jona are ready to lead off. They whistled impatiently. Sir Topham Hatt looked at his watch. (the engines are ready until Chug arrives) *Miss Bertha: I'll wait one more minute for Chug and then we have to go. *Chug: Oh, thank goodness you're still here. *Narrator: Panted Chug. *Jerome and Travis: I hope we're not late as it's just after eight. *Narrator: The conductor blew his whistle and waved his flag. The engines cheered. *Engines: Look out, big city, here we come! (leave at once) *Narrator: And the cavalcade puffed away. Later at the big city, all the engines were lined up in their splendid shed. Children were delighted to meet their friends. *Chug: I'm glad the little girl wrote to us. *Narrator: Whispered Chug to Ronald. *Chug: Isn't it wonderful what happiness a letter can bring? Home at Last (George Carlin) *Narrator: Old Chuff had been to the works to be mended. He felt much better. (Old Chuff is on a flatbed) Oldy the Diesel was helping him off his rail car. Old Chuff hadn't met the little diesel before. *OLd Chuff: Oldy seems a kindly sort of engine. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Oldy: I help to mend the line and do odd jobs. *Narrator: Explained Oldy. *Oldy: I hear everyone is looking forward to seeing you again. Come on. (heads home, dragging Old Chuff) *Narrator: Little Billy was feeling depressed. He was still getting over but he wanted to start work again. Miss Bertha wouldn't let him. *Miss Bertha: Another day's rest will do you good. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Besides, I got a surprise for you. *Little Billy: For me, Maddame, how nice, sir, what is it, Madame? *Miss Bertha: Wait and see. *Narrator: The surprise was Old Chuff. (Oldy shunts Old Chuff alongside Little Billy) *Little Billy: Oh. *Narrator: Said Little Billy. *Little Billy: I'm glad you've come home. *Narrator: They lit Old Chuff's fire and he sizzled happily. *Old Chuff: I feel all excited. *Narrator: He said. *Old Chuff: Just like a young engine. Now tell me all the news. *Little Billy: I see you've met Oldy. *Narrator: Said Little Billy. *Old Chuff: Yes. I like that Diesel. *Little Billy: So do I. *Narrator: Replied Little Billy. *Little Billy: It's a pity Randy doesn't. *Old Chuff: Who is Randy? *Little Billy: He came as a spare engine after my accident. *Narrator: Replied Little Billy. *Old Chuff: Is he useful? *Little Billy: He keeps busy and I'm sure he means well. (a flashback to Rock 'n' Roll is shown) But he's bouncy and rude. He sings and sways and swivles around. His drivers call it Rock N Roll. *Old Chuff: I understand. *Narrator: Said Old Chuff gravely. His driver interrupted. *Old Chuff's Driver: Randy has done it again, he's stuck in the tunnel. Come on, old boy, we'll have to get him out. (Old Chuff obeys and collects the Breakdown Train and passes Old Doc hauling a passenger train) *Narrator: Old Chuff was pleased. He wanted to run and look forward to meeting Randy. They found a caboose and some workmen and hurried up the line. *Old Chuff: How nice and smooth the rails are. *Narrator: Thought Skarloey. *Old Chuff: They mended all the old bumps. The little diesel has helped to that. What a difference Oldy's made to the line. *Narrator: Quite soon they found Randy. He was stuck at the far end of the tunnel and he was very cross. (Old Chuff and the works train find Randy, two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose stuck at the far of the tunnel) *Randy: (folds his arms and puts his hands to his face) I'm a plain blunt engine, I speak as I'm fine. Tunnels should be tunnels and not rabbit holes. This railway is no good at all. *Randy's Driver: Don't be silly! *Narrator: Snapped his Driver. *Randy's Driver: This tunnel is quite big enough for engines who don't Rock N Roll. *Narrator: It took a long time to clear away the rocks and set Randy free again. At last, Old Chuff was able to push Randy and his coaches safely through. *(once they clear the rocks, Old Chuff frees Randy by pushing him and his coaches through) *Narrator: The caboose was left on the siding and the workmen stayed to make sure everything was safe. Randy grumbled all the way home, but Old Chuff payed no attention. (Old Chuff shunts Randy and his passenger train home) Later, Miss Bertha spoke severly to Randy. (in the evening, Chug goes by, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) *Miss Bertha: Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with that tunnel. You stuck in it because you tried to do Rock N Roll. Tunnels are not dance floors and you are not a pop star. (Randy thinks of tunnels being dance floors and that he is a popstar as Elvis Presley) *Narrator: Then Miss Bertha gave his full attention to Randy's funnel. *(Sir Topham Hatt then looks at Randy's funnel) *Miss Bertha: If it happens again... *Narrator: He ended ominously. *Miss Bertha: I should find ways to cut you down to size. In other words your carreer is um (clears throat) on the line. Need I say more? (Randy is surprised) *Narrator: Randy thought Miss Bertha had said quite enough and he remained completely silent and still for at least the whole evening. (Randy is anxious) Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Narrator: Old Chuff Little Engine loves all the sights and sounds along his line and knows them very well. (the scene opens with Old Chuff hauling one blue and yellow coach and blue caboose) One morning, soon after he returned from being mended, he was enjoying his journey more than ever before. Along the way, he met Oldy. (Old Chuff, with his blue and yellow coach, now coupled to another blue and yellow coach, between his first coach and his blue caboose, returns home and meets Oldy hauling a breakdown train) *Old Chuff: You know... *Narrator: He said. *Old Chuff: If I couldn't see those familiar faces and places, I think I was on a different railway. You've done wonders with these rails. *Narrator: Oldy laughed. *Oldy: I'm glad you're pleased. Manager says let's mend the tracks so well that he don't know where he is. And we did, and you didn't if you take my meaning. (Old Chuff and Oldy head toward the big station) *Narrator: Old Chuff liked this hard working diesel. *Oldy: There's still one more bad bit. *Narrator: Warned Oldy just before the first station. *Oldy: An engine might come off there particularly Randy. He will Rock N Roll along the line. Look at him right now. I hope he doesn't hurt his passengers. *Randy: What's that about me? I'm a plain engine and I believe in plain speaking. Speak up! *Narrator: Oldy warned Randy about the bad bit of rails. *Randy: Huh! I know my way about. I don't need smelly diesels to tell me what to do. *Narrator: Oldy felt hurt. Randy banged about the yard. (Randy goes to the yard, picks up a red coach two blue and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, and runs toward the station) Then, he clattered crossly to the station. Greg was already there waiting for him. *Greg: You're late! *Narrator: He snapped. *Randy: I know. *Narrator: Said Duncan. *Randy: It's that smelly Diesel's fault. Oldy tries to teach me how to stay on the rails and then goes off leaving me to find my own coaches. *Greg: You poor engine. *Narrator: Sympatized James. (Dave puffs by, hauling a green coach and two blue and white coaches) *Greg: I know all about Diesels. One crepted into our yard and ordered us about. I soon sent him packing. *Narrator: Randy was filled with admiration. He didn't know that Greg was boastful and sometimes didn't tell the truth. *Randy: Send Oldy packing, send Oldy packing. (Greg departs with three red coaches, and as Randy passes Sir Helen hauling a freight train, he climbs a hill) *Narrator: Snorted Randy. He climbed a hill furiously. *Randy's Driver: Well done, boy. *Narrator: Encouraged his driver. *Randy's Driver: Keep it up. *Narrator: Soon they were near the first station. Randy was pleased. *Randy: Nothing's happened, nothing's happened. Silly old diesel, clever me. *Narrator: And he rocked and rolled along the line. *Randy's Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Checked his driver. But it was too late. *(Randy comes off the rails in the process) *Randy: Sleepers and ballast! I'm off. *Narrator: And he was. *Oldy: I warned him. *Narrator: Said Oldy. *Oldy: But all he did was call me names. *Narrator: The little diesel refused to move. *Old Chuff: I'm ashamed of you, Oldy. *Narrator: Said Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Think of the passengers what are they going to do? *Oldy: Oh, I've forgotten them. Yes of course, we must help the passengers. *Narrator: And Oldy roared into life. (Oldy roars to the rescue, taking the breakdown train with him) Randy stood sad and solitary. He couldn't Rock N Roll now. *Randy: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Randy: Everyone will know how silly I am. *Narrator: The passengers had to get out and help too. They weren't very pleased about that but worked as hard as they could. *(The passengers lift Randy back on the rails) *Narraotr: They carefully leavered Randy back onto the line. After that, Randy was extra careful all day. At last, evening came. (Randy runs along with his passenger cars and caboose following) *Randy: Oldy. *Narrator: He whispered. *Randy: Thank you for helping. I'm sorry I was rude to you. *Oldy: That's all right, Randy. *Duncan: I wish all diesels were like you. Let's be friends. *Oldy: Suits me. *Narrator: Replied Oldy. *Oldy: We'll mend that bad bit of rails first thing tomorrow. Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Narrator: Sir Helen is very proud of his big sturdy wheels. They have brought tires and whole wells to the rails. But they are unusual. (as Sir Helen goes to the shed, Chug clanks by, with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach. As Sir Helen arrives to meet Old Chuff, Old Puff, Little Billy, Oldy, Randy, and Old Doc, Steve goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) One day, the other engines wouldn't stop teasing him. *Engines: Look at his steamroller wheels. *Narrator: They joked. *Sir Helen: Be quiet. *Narrator: Snorted Sir Helen. *Sir Helen: You're jealous. *Little Billy: Don't worry. *Narrator: Soothed Little Billy. *Little Billy: The engines all teased me about my special funnel until they learned how useful it is. *Sir Helen: Did you hear that? *Narrator: Huffed Sir Helen. *Sir Helen: My wheels are special like Little Billy's funnel. I can go faster than any of you. *Narrator: Old Chuff had a plan to make Sir Helen see sense. *Old Chuff: With your grand wheels, Sir Helen. *Narrator: Said Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: You're just the engine to tackle Bobby. *Sir Helen: Who's Bobby? *Old Chuff: That steamroller over there. *Narrator: Replied Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Listen. *Narrator: The steamroller was making rude remarks about the engines. (Bobby goes back and bumps into some rubble) *Bobby: Railroads are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads. Railroads are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads. *Sir Helen: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Sir Handel. *Sir Helen: Leave him to me. I'll send him packing. Bobby will soon get a run for his money. *Narrator: Later that morning, Bobby was at the level crossing. (Sir Helen arrives, hauling four coal cars, two slate cars, and a caboose to meet Bobby) *Bobby: Huh! You're Sir Helen, I suppose. *Narrator: Sir Helen was standing no nonsense. *Sir Helen: And you, I suppose, are Bobby? Yes, I've heard of you. *Bobby: And I've heard of you. You swank around with your stearoller wheels, pretending you're as good as me. *Sir Helen: Actually, I'm better. Goodbye. (Sir Helen chugs away before Bobby follows) *Narrator: George chuffered on, fuming. Later that day, Sir Helen brought a special load down after the last train had gone. (Sir Helen, with a pipe in his mouth, hums a tune, as he puffs along, with three tarp cars, four boxcars, and a caboose) When he had reached the road he saw Bobby travelling home. (Sir Handel's mouth drops to the ground as his eyes point forward in alarm) Sir Handel tried to attract his attention. *Sir Helen: Peep! Peep! Peep! (grumpily thinking) *Narrator: Bobby took no notice. There was barely room to pass. Sir Handel was cross. *Sir Handel: Get out of my way, you great clumsy road hog. *Bobby: Huh! I don't move for imitation steamrollers. *Narrator: Retorted Bobby. They lumbered along as the insults continue. Then suddenly, there was trouble. (crashes into Sir Helen's train) *Sir Helen: Aagh! *Narrator: Cried Sir Helen. *Sir Helen: That was your fault. *Bobby: No it wasn't it was yours. *Narrator: Everyone was arguing about who was to blame. *Policeman: Hello, hello, hello. *Narrator: Said a policeman ominously. *Policeman: And what's going on here? *Narrator: This made everyone stop arguing. They set to work clearing up the mess instead. Next day, the workmen put up a fence between the road and the railway. Then they went away, taking Bobby with him. Sir Helen thought he had made Bobby go away. (as Sir Helen chugs away with the remainings of his train and arrives back at the yard, Greg goes by, with his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, while Ronald passes by, hauling three mail cars and a caboose) He talked of nothing but steamrollers. *Old Chuff: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Whispered Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: He's worse than ever. I'm sorry my plan was no good. *Oldy: Never mind. *Narrator: Said Oldy. *Oldy: We'll think of something else. *Narrator: But they had no need to do that. Some boys arrived instead. They pointed to the engine and cried... *Boy: Look! Here's Sir Helen. He tried to race a steamroller, but the steam roller nearly beat him. *Narrator: Sir Helen never mention steamrollers now. Bob Stands By (George Carlin) *Narrator: Shyla had been to the works to be mended. (Shyla returns home) Some troublesome cars tricked him, and the great western engine fell into the turntable well. (a flashback is shown) Now Shyla was as good as new, be he was still worried about cars. *Shyla: I rather not used them. *Narrator: He puffed to himself. But the cars sang songs rude and loud. Nelson, their leader, led the chorus. *Cars and Nelson: Shyla's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever, when he orders us about, with the greatest folly, we just pushed him down the well, Pop Goes Old Shyla! *Narrator: Chug, Steve, and Ronald were shocked. *Chug, Steve, and Ronald: Be quiet! (hauling their coaches as Shyla goes around the yard) *Narrator: They ordered, but they couldn't be anywhere, and everywhere they went, the cars began again. *Cars: Shyla's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever! *Narrator: At last the engines gave up. (Greg goes by on a passenger train) *Chug, Steve, and Ronald: We're sorry, Shyla. (Shyla arrives, crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) *Narrator: They said. *Shyla: It's really my fault. (Jona shunts some freight cars into a siding) *Narrator: Said Shyla sadly. *Shyla: I shouldn't fallen into the turntable well. *Narrator: Bob the break van felt sorry for Shyla too. Next morning, he spoke to Douglas. *Bob: I'm worried, Mr. Andrew. This disrespect for engines. Where's it going to end? (Douglas arrives) *Andrew: Who knows? *Narrator: Sighed Andrew. *Bob: I've got a plan, Mr. Andrew. May I stay here tonight and help Mrs. Shyla? We're both Great Western, and must stand together. *Andrew: Certainly, Toad. *Narrator: Replied Andrew and puffed away. Soon, Bob was explaining his plan. *Steve: Goodness gracious, Bob. I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Shyla. *Narrator: But Shyla interrupted. *Shyla: No, Steve, Bob's right. It's really my fault. I must put this trouble right. *Toad: I meant no disrespect you understand. *Shyla: Of course not, Bob. Anywhere, driver says the same and he's arranged with the stationmaster. *Steve: Very well, Shyla. *Narrator: Concided Steve. *Steve: But I must hurry. My passengers will be waiting. Good luck. (hurries off to get his three Slip Coaches, along with Alice and Mirabel) *Shyla: So long. *Narrator: Smiled Shyla bravely, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside. Shyla marshalled with the worst cars two by two. (Shyla shunts all the freight cars together) *Bob: That's the way, Mrs. Shyla. *Narrator: Whispered Bob. *Bob: And if you hadn't leave Nelson till last, then you'll have him behind you. You can bump him if he starts his nonsense. (as Steve arrives, Shyla shunts Nelson into the other cars) *Nelson: Hold back, hold back! *Narrator: Whispered Nelson. *Nelson: And pass the word to the others. *Narrator: The silly cars giggled, but Shyla knew what to do. There was plenty of sand on the rails and his wheels gripped splendidly. He gave a great heave. (Shyla pulls as hard as he can) *Scruffey: Ooh! *Narrator: Groaned Scruffey. *Scruffey: I don't like this! *Duck: Go on! *Narrator: Yelled Duck. *Duck: Well done, boy, well done! *Scruffey: Oh! *Narrator: Wailed Scruffey. *Scruffey: I'm coming apart! (Oliver pulls too hard and breaks S.C.Ruffey apart) *Narrator: And he did. Then there was trouble. *Miss Bertha Well, Oliver, so you don't know your own strength, is that it? *Shyla: No, sir. *Narrator: Said Oliver nervously. Miss Bertha inspected Nelson. *Miss Bertha: As I thought. Rotten wood rusty frames. Maybe if we put you back together, you'll learn yourself a better name. *Narrator: Nowadays, Shyla only takes freight cars when the other engines were busy. But they always quick to warn each other. (Shyla takes some freight cars and Bob past Steve and Andrew, who are busy with the passengers) *Cars: Take care with Mrs. Shyla. If you play tricks on him, you'll never be the same car again! *Narrator: Nelson has learned his lesson and says nothing at all. (Shyla leaves) Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Narrator: Paul's visit to Miss Bertha's railway was coming to an end. *Miss Bertha: We shall miss you. (Paul arrives) *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. Then he turned his attention to all the other engines. *Miss Bertha: My railway was very busy but I'm pleased with you, but you need help. A diesel is always available. Please do your best to avoid any, uh, ahem, disturbances. *Steve: What does that mean? *Narrator: Whispered Steve. *Greg: That means this diesel is difficult. *Narrator: Snapped Greg. And he was. Dallas surveyed the shed. *Dallas: (arrives) Not bad. I've seen worse. At least you're all clean. *Narrator: The engines glared. *Dallas: It's not your fault, but Miss Bertha should scrap you and get engines like me. A fill of oil, a touch of a start and I'm off. No bother, no waiting. They had to fuss round you for hours before you're ready. *Narrator: The engines were furious! Next morning, they held an indignation meeting around the turntable. *Jeffrey: Disgraceful! *Greg: Disgusting! *Jona: Despicable! *Scotty: To say such things to us. *Narrator: Cried Scotty and Andrew. *Andrew: It's to teach him a lesson we be wanting. Now how do we do it? *Narrator: Their chance came sooner and they expected. (Paul arrives with some freight cars with Dallas purring comfortly until the inspector lands in Dallas's airing tank) The diesel was purring comfortable. An inspector watch the fitter making final adjustments. The wind tugged the inspector's hat. The diesel was ready. *Dallas: Look at me, Steve and Paul. Now I'll show you something. *Narrator: He rolled proudly toward his coaches. (Dallas rolls proudly toward his coaches until he stops) Then, it happened. Shaking and spluttering, the diesel stopped. Meanwhile the inspector was looking for his hat. The diesel seethed through furious. Steve and Paul pushed him back to the shed. *Inspector: My hat! (Paul and Steve push Dallas back to the shed) *Narrator: Explained the inspector. *Inspector: You sucked it through your airing tank! *Miss Bertha: Bother your hat. The heavy trains' due out. You have to take it, Steve. Paul, will you help please? *Paul: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Cried Paul. *Paul: I like a good long run on my last day. *Narrator: The engines were soon ready. *Miss Bertha: Jeffrey will take over from halfway so get the train in there. Good luck. *Paul: Don't worry. *Narrator: Smiled Paul. *Paul: We'll get there and be early too. *Narrator: The cavalcade moved carefully over the rails and out to the open line. (Paul and Steve back and couple up to Jeffrey's green and yellow coach, green coach, and red coach and take off) *Paul: Now for a sprint. *Narrator Puffed Paul.. *Steve: I'm ready when you are. *Narrator: Replied Steve. Soon they were whizzing through Dave's station. (Paul and Steve, hauling the express, speed through the station past two surprised engines hauling some coaches) At next, they charged at Jeffrey's Hill beyond. They felt the drag of the heavy coaches here. It was hard work. At last they were running smoothly along the line toward the big station. (they pull into the station, and as Chug blows his whistle and departs, hauling his three coaches, Greg whistles and departs with his mailcar, flatcar, and caboose with Garry leaving) *Jeffrey: Hello, you're early! *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: That's one of the headlamp for old diesel. *Paul: Greg says he's sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed. *Jeffrey: Serves him right for saying we're out of date! (Jeffrey chuffs away past Paul and Steve, who are uncoupled from the coaches) *Narrator: And Jeffrey chortled away. Next day, everyone came to say goodbye to Paul. *Engines: Come back and see you soon! *Narrator: Whistled the engines. *Paul: And you're always welcome at my bluebell railway too. (puffs away) *Narrator: Replied Paul. Then he puffed away. What about Dallas? He'd slipped out when no one was looking. But he left two things behind: a rather nasty smell and a battered bowler hat. (Dallas follows) Buttercup (George Carlin) *Narrator: Ronald and Old Chuffy were worried. Chug's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Miss Bertha was waiting for them with important news. *(Ronald and Old Chuffy arrive and stop) *Miss Bertha: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Is Buttercup, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Chug is uh, indispose. *(Buttercupy's theme plays) *Ronald: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Ronald: Will she go, sir? When Chug comes back, sir? *Miss Bertha: That depends. And you mean if Chug comes back? *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Old Chuffy: If? If is good. *Miss Bertha: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Ronald and Old Chuffy: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Miss Bertha: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Buttercup's horn honks, and Old Chuffy's whistles blows as they set off) *Narrator: Buttercup was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Buttercup: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Ronald, Old Chuffy, and Buttercup leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Old Chuffy's whistle blows, and Buttercup's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Buttercup This is better. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Jerome, Travis, and Helen, who were most defended. *Jerome, Travis, and Helen: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Ronald and Old Chuffy had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he takes Jerome, Travis, and Chug's special coach while Old Chuffy's bell rings as he backs onto Helen, Bella, and Edwina, couples up to them, and takes them) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Buttercup on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Buttercup: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Buttercup stops at the station) *Buttercup: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Buttercup: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Chug's bumpy old Jerome and Travis now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Buttercup to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a cattle car and a milk van were about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Old Chuffy couples a cattle and milk van to Buttercup) *Buttercup: Do they expect me to pull those? *Buttercup's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: You can pull a few vans. *Buttercup: I won't. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: Buttercup can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Buttercup shakes) *Buttercup's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Buttercup lurched backward. *(Buttercup backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Buttercup: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Buttercup: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Buttercup: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Buttercup," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Buttercup. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Miss Bertha send us such a feeble... *Buttercup: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Buttercup. *Buttercup: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the vans from Buttercuyp) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the vans, and Buttercup purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Buttercup: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Buttercup: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover *Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor, Ploughing in a field one day, And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? How ever do you move along? You really do look funny." "Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor *"I don't have wheels like you, Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere, I don't need rails like you. One day I will prove it, show you how I do it, Then you will understand..." *(Chorus): That you don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be, Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book by its cover. *Sure enough, one winter's day, When the snow lay deep and hard, Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble, And who do you think came along, came along, And rescued him that day, The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor, Now Thomas understands... *(Chorus): That you don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be, Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book by its cover. *Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be. Don't judge a book by its cover, Just remember the rule, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book... By its cover! Category:Seth Cvengros